dhe demon who said lollipop
by deuil0Aiseki
Summary: shhhh, don't tell anybody. let's play and have fun in me world! oh, lollipops not included for real make sense summary, go read ME profile- UNDERGOING REPAIR-
1. Acme & Apple strudel!

**Pale girl flipping through a book balanced on her lap, lollipop in a whirl of colours in between her plump, pink lips. **

**Blindingly pink hair cascaded down her back, a white dreamy dress with shocking red streaks of lace adorned the dress she donned. **

**Lace-up black leather boots contrasted deeply with the girl's innocent look and dress. **

**A page drops out from the book. Picking it up, she reads it out loud:**

**"ME no own Naruto, any songs or any books. Happy?"**

_Leap, skip, hop. _

She nimbly dodged the fallen bodies, gracefully twirling her way through the bloody battlefield.

Strode over a decapitated head, skirted a puddle of crushed guts and stepped over a revoltingly tangled body.

_Learn the ways, me dear._

Still, she carried on ahead, the carnage barely registering in her mind.

She could count the many different ways to wreck damage on a fragile human body, but could never figure out how to save one.

Not that she wanted to.

_Yeah right._

She had completed her mission, that's what mattered.

A scarlet red lollipop was now in her hand.

_Instead of a blood-stained Katana._

Satisfied, she bounded away excitedly, hoping that she would please the Master.

Away from the bloody area, she felt much lighter.

"BAM!"

_When wuv comes around it just knocks you down._

With her well treasured (and well toned) ass on the ground, she pouted at the giant "boulder" in front of her.

He towered above her, pale skin glowing under the moonlight, glaring at the… the_ imbecile_ that knocked right into him.

He froze.

_Never say never._

He stared at the pale girl, a shock of pink hair with her petite body, innocence radiating off her.

She marveled at the pale giant with onyx eyes that bore straight into her, raven hair spiked up.

He went back to glaring at her when she bounced onto her feet and barreled into him.

_Impulse hurts nobody unless they're involved_.

Jolted and bemused by her random action, he ran his hand through his hair, lips twitching upwards.

She looked up and beamed at him, before beaming at him.

"Be my Master!"

_Cackles evilly_

**ME READERS! ME WUV YOU VERY VERY MUCH (((: forgive me if me story no good :'( me noe it sucks!**

**-aneki and littlefreakshow are me idols! (((: brilliant writers! **

***one hand out, whip slashes dhe peepos who disagree***

**there!**

**ta-ta for now!~**


	2. Bequeath & Bonbons!

**Lean, firm, muscular body stretched out on dhe recliner, raven hair dripping wet from dhe swim before. Obsidian eyes gazing absently into dhe sky, fawning fan girls faint from dhe mouthwatering sight. One of them [A/N: me, of course] shouted:**

"**ME ONLY OWN NARUTO OR ANY SONGS IF SASUKE-KUN ISN'T HAWT~"**

Dhe lollipop in her hand transformed into a book and she flipped through it, searching for something.

He shook his head in exasperation, muttering, "A demon like you shouldn't seek me out as a master."

She grinned at him, replying, "Dearest Bloodsucker, I can assure you I know what I'm doing…"

She stared at dhe instructions in her book and continued, "maybe not…"

His lips twitched as he watched dhe demon's clumsy actions.

"I'll be your master on one condition," he decided, smirking as dhe confused demon tilted her head to dhe right in curiosity.

"You shall be my donor in exchange for me being your master." He said, observing her amusing reactions.

She blinked at him, giggling, and proceeded to follow dhe instructions in her book.

Biting her finger, she gestured for him to do as she did.

He brought his finger to his fangs and drew a drop of blood.

She had a piece of paper out, and let a drop of her blood fall on dhe piece of paper, grabbing his hand and allowing his blood to do dhe same.

Dhe moment his blood touched her bloodstain, dhe paper turned into two similar rings.

Both were entwined gold and silver bands, dhe only difference was that hers had a single cherry blossom petal while his had a gleaming fang.

She picked dhe ring and placed it on her ring finger, he mimicking her actions.

She grinned at him, grabbing his hands and bounding forwards.

Amused, he refused to budge.

She turned, pouting at him as he stood still as a rock.

He smirked, asking, "Who's dhe master here?"

She sulked as she realized he was right, sticking her tongue out as she grudgingly said, "Hai, Master."

He resisted dhe urge to ruffle her bubblegum pink hair, turning to stride towards dhe opposite direction.

She blinked in confusion before skipping after him, bright red lollipop in her mouth.

She caught up with him, questions filling her head.

He skidded to a stop suddenly, causing her to walk [more like skip] right into him.

She tilted her head as he spun around to stare at her.

He observed her, pink hair whipped by dhe merciless wind, emerald eyes brimming with innocence, pink tongue darting out to lick her scarlet lollipop.

She eluded innocence like a luminous object giving out light.

She looked at him, form his spiky raven hair to his deep, intense onyx eyes.

He looked so much like a chiseled slab of marble, emotionless and perfect.

She wanted to see him smile, a genuine smile directed at her.

She blinked, wondering why she thought of that.

He wanted to shield her from dhe evil in dhe world, to see her beam at him with dhe same angelic face.

He fought with his conflicting emotions, wanting to push her away, wanting to hold her close to him.

He chose option c, and pulled her towards him, fangs glinting in dhe light.

"What's your name, demon?"

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno! What's yours, Bloodsucker-Sama?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

And he sank his fangs into her neck.

**HEY DARLING READERS! JUST WUV ALL OF YOU! ~LET'S PLAY AGAIN NEXT TIME!**


	3. carousels & Chocolate!

**Ah~ THANKS FOR ALL DHE REVIEWS! Wuv you peepos! Will try very very hard to improve, kkays! (((: this is me first fanfic, so don't murder me let's see what happens between bloodsucker sama and demon chan, neh?(X nuff said, let's play~ **

**[kneeling on dhe ground, bubblegum pink tresses falling daintily over her shoulders. Emerald eyes wide, hands out in front of her to support herself. Black oversized sweater with metallic skulls emblazoned, white lacy skirt peeking out underneath. Plump lips curled in a strangely innocent grin as she studies dhe scattered bodies around her. She whispers:**

"**ME OWNS NARUTO ONLY IF SAKURA-CHAN ISN'T SO FREAKING CUTE~"**

*time skip to after feeding*

They were resting under dhe trees, dhe Uchiha leaning against a tree with dhe demon in between his legs. [that sounds so wrong! Xp]

"Gaara," a lady ordered, artic cold voice ringing throughout dhe office.

A redhead in an Armani suit strode across dhe oversized office, towards dhe lady with ice blue hair in a sleek chignon.

"Tell her to attend dhe Dinner Party next Thursday."

Dhe redhead nodded, making his way out of dhe office.

{back to dhe couple we wuv dhe most!}

Licking her lollipop, she chattered endlessly, filling dhe silent air with meanlingless comments.

He strode forwards wordlessly, inwardly listening to dhe words that sprang forth from her mouth.

"Neh, Sasuke-sama, Ita-aniki is really, really proud of you!"

He whipped around, arms out ot strike at her, fangs extended in agitation.

She bounded nimbly out of dhe way, beaming innocently at him.

At her smile, he loosened his stance, fists still clenched.

"How do you know _him_?" He hissed through clenched jaws.

"Neh, dhe Harunos own Akatsuki, I'm just bunking with dhe board members," she explained.

At his expression, she flung herself at him, tackling him to dhe ground.

Arms wrapped around his chiselled chest, she pressed her body against his, glomping him.

As she snuggled her face into his chest, he froze, hormones overloading.

She looked up, grinning at him, "You looked so adorable~ Kukuku!"

Eyebrow twitching, he flipped her over, switching their positions.

Strong, muscular thighs stradled her hips, lips close to her ear.

"Aa, you've been a bad girl, Sa-ku-ra," his breath tickling her earlobe.

Tongue flicking out, massaing her earlobe, earning a breathless moan from dhe pinketted.

Hungrily attacking her jawline, he kissed his way down her delicate neck.

Fangs extended, his hand travelled teasingly from her calf to her inner thigh.

"Koff." A forced cough alerted them of unwanted interruption.

He pulled back, running his hand through his hair, looking down at her.

Her emerald doe eyes were glazed over in lust and innocence, plump lips parted.

He smirked at her dazed expression before turning his head to glare at dhe interrupter (is there such a word?)

Dhe redhead returned his glare coldly, shifting his glance when she sat up slowly.

She blinked at dhe redhead, struggling to clear her mind.

"Sakura-san, Konan-san wants you to attend dhe Dinner Party at dhe hotel next Thursday."

She nodded distractedly, replying "Hai, Panda-kun."

He nodded before narrowing his eyes at Sasuke, spinning around and blurring away from them.

With dhe interruption gone, Sasuke smirked, picking Sakura up bridal style.

"Halt!" Sakura exclaimed, tugging urgently at his sleeve.

He narrowed his eyes at her, before sensing five approaching Faeries.

He shrugged, putting her down.

Settling comfortably under a tree, he prepared himself for an entertaining fight.

Five figures burst into dhe clearing, dhe leader snarling viciously at Sasuke.

"Gonna let a girl defend you?"

Smirking he countered, "not _defend_, more like _trash_."

**kukuku~ it's a cliffie~ lol, oh before me forgets, need a lil help from you peepos!**

**if you wan lemons, shoot me an email with dhe docs attached, but please write lemon as dhe subject!**

**oh yea~ twentieth reviewer gets dedication for next chappie!**

**and a tantalising choice of either a chocolate dipped Sasuke or Sakura lying in dhe middle of a strawberry sundae~**

**YEAH! SO REVIEW LIKE CRAZY~**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hahas, for some weird reason that I won't mention, I'm taking down every story. I'm rewriting them and posting them up on my other account. If you're interested, just PM me, arigrato~


End file.
